


The Black (Lone) Wolf- A work on progress(DECEASED)

by The_Shadow_Of_Mordor



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Death, F/F, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23272240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Shadow_Of_Mordor/pseuds/The_Shadow_Of_Mordor
Summary: Author's note: this is a story about two fem! Spartans. I don't own any of 343 except for the characters and fictional places and people I created. This my first fanfic, so any mistakes are mine and mine alone. the ratings might change because there might, MIGHT be smut or not, idk. At least maybe not in this book. I will work on other fandoms and ships that I like and even original stories maybe. Hope you all are staying safe and God bless you all!
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Prologue  
"Everybody Get Down" is yelled as plasma bursts explode everywhere nearby. Wolf could see people on the ground, either hunkering down or unmoving,(great, it was supposed to be a secret op, how did they find out!?!?!). She then grabbed her slightly scraped

assault rifle off the ground and then proceeded to move for better cover. She looks to her left and right, upon seeing a house on her right side, she sprints extremely fast to it. At the same , an Elite general saw her move, raised up his plasma rifle and took a hit

to the shoulder from a different direction, causing him to forget her for now and shoot the marine in the chest. Wolf makes it to the building and sees a sniper rifle on a corpse. She roughly grabs it, only to realize that the scope broke. Frustrated that things

aren't going well, she rips off the scope and throws into a pitch black corner. She then finds a wall with a third of the top gone. Making it an almost perfect spot for sniping. Before moving, she quickly checks to see how many bullets are left in the magazine.

There were two bullets left, she ran to the wall and was crouched. Setting the bipod up, she takes stock of the battle, seeing that the battle isn't going their way. I've got to take out that general Wolf realized and quickly scanned for the elite. She finds and lines

up the shot and pulls the trigger….

  
Wolf wakes from the nightmare (or was it a memory?)to find herself in her Bunk on UNSC ship, Destiny. She then pulls out her pistol that she started keeping next to her when the Human-Covenant War. After cleaning and greasing her pistol, she starts her daily

routine. After profusely sweating from her workout and the morning jog she (mostly does) eats breakfast while looking at her holo. (Oh great, my next assignment is on Reach? With a team of Spartans? Interesting) She closes her holo and goes to the armory

after being told by the captain of the ship. After putting on her armor, A soft voice permeates into her ears, “ well well well. Look who finally shows and get ready for her next fun assignment.” Wolf just fondly shook her head and replied “yeah, at least I do my

job, Alice.” Alice then snickers and says “ Ok big, scary woman, ready?” “Ready” comes the reply from Wolf.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Actual-078,"Angel" was with her fireteam, when they were told that they were getting a replacement for their sniper who was KIA during a battle on Reach." Your replacement's name is Wolf, who's going to be your new sniper". Angel was surprised when she

heard that because the name doesn't sound familiar to her. Angel raised her hand and asked," When are they coming?" The commander she was speaking to had looked at her and raised an eyebrow and said," She is going to be there right about ...now." Exactly 

right after saying that, in came a mostly black armored spartan, with a red skull with white eye sockets on the visor. " This is Spartan 590, nicknamed Lone Wolf, she is to be your new sniper." At that point, most of the Spartans looked around at each other

uneasily, thinking about the same thing.  _ She's the new sniper? _ . Angel, as the second in command of her, asked Wolf,"so… got any questions?" Wolf had stayed quiet when asked this. Which made Angel's stomach even more uneasy. The commander had then 

decided to, literally cut through the silence, saying" She doesn't speak normally, as she is a woman of few words but when she does speak just listen to her, it might just save your life. I will let you get acquainted now, Commander Jacob, out." As soon as he

left, Karten, our demo specialist looked at Wolf and said" Nice armor, get it by sucking up to ONI." Wolf just looked at him and said nothing. " Huh she really doesn't like to speak, right Angel?" said Carlo, our heavy weapons expert. Wolf said nothing and just 

waited for everyone to introduce themselves. Two other Spartans had introduced themselves, Able and Mac. " _ Nice to see you again Mac."  _ said the very husky voice which everyone realized was wolf talking.

Everyone froze, looking at Mac who looked straight at Wolf as if trying to find who she was. Mac's eyes widened and he whispered,"Sarge?" At this point, everyone's eyes widened to comical portions because Mac actually knew who she was. Angel looked at 

Mac and saw him genuinely smile and said," Sarge, well this is one hell of a coincidence, isn't it?"  _ She's Mac sarge? Interesting. _ " Hold up, you know her? Able accused Mac, eyes full of distrust and anger. He then walked by and shoulder checked Wolf as he 

exited. Wolf then nodded to Mac and he turned around and said," Ok, some ground rules, Don't talk to Wolf without asking, she's a stickler for the rules. You will listen to what she says, as she is ranked higher than everyone in this room. Am I understood? 

He asked, looking everyone in the eyes…"Yes, sir" comes from everyone looking at Wolf. She walked to Mac and patted him on the back as she left the room. Angel then walked away but not before hearing Wolf say," _It'll be just like old times"_

  
  
  
  
  


.


	3. Chapter 3

News

I"m sorry guys if your interested in this but between school and writer blocks that are kicking me in the head for messing up my schedule, I'm going to probably end this book. 


End file.
